realmmeshrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm-Mesh Reality Wiki:Policy
This page is rated G. ---- Before editing this wiki, please take a minute to read these rules. They're fairly short. Main Rules *'Constructiveness': Everything should either build the wiki or build the wiki's community. Anything that helps neither, such as adding nonsense or misinformation to articles, does not belong on the wiki and will be removed. *'Civility': Editors of the wiki should be civil to one another, even when they disagree. When disputes arise, editors should attempt to find consensus and to resolve the problem cooperatively. Editors should not insult each other or call each other names. *'Consistency': The World Rules should not be broken, nor should new content contradict what someone already wrote. If you want to go against an established piece of lore, talk to the writer responsible for that piece of lore and see if you can work out a peaceful way to do so. *'Safety': In the interests of making this wiki a pleasant place, ratings should be used at the top of every article to designate the level of potentially offensive content that a given article contains. This should be done in order to allow users to avoid articles that would likely offend them. (For more information on what ratings should be used when, see Policy/Ratings.) Note that rating applications to an individual article can and should be challenged if they are thought to not adequately represent said article's content, as cases like this could cause trouble for compliance with this rule and so should be adjusted accordingly. *'Neutrality': Content on the wiki should be free of bias so that the readers, not the editors, can decide whether something is good, bad, or neither. This rule applies only to descriptive content, such as the World Rules and realm descriptions; stories, for example, are exempt from this rule, as the narrator may have an opinion on the events in question that is important for the readers to know. Content from Other Franchises Content from other franchises (canon or fanmade characters, universes, etc.) is allowed on the wiki. However, two additional rules apply to such content. *'Attribution': Content from other franchises must contain either a brief explanation of where the content comes from (e.g. "this realm is based on the Danganronpa universe") or a link back to a page that does (e.g. a story in a fan universe doesn't need to say that it contains content from other franchises if it links back to the page for the fan universe, provided that said fan universe page contains such a notice). This should be done so that readers can understand that content from other franchises is not a fully original work. For this reason, the attribution should not be hidden on the page (a note at the top or bottom of a Trivia section or the like should be sufficient). *'Creativity': Content from other franchises should have some amount of innovation and creativity; if it does not, then there's no clear reason why there should be a page for this on this wiki instead of simply using a link back to a page on another wiki where this content is expanded on in more detail. For example, while making a page for an alternate version of Zhiyu Moke would be allowed if it added something interestingly and slightly different from the original character, a page that simply copied the linked page word for word would not be, as a simple link to w:c:vocaloid:Zhiyu Moke would do just as well. It should be noted that the rest of the wiki rules apply just as much to content from other franchises as they do to fully original content. This goes double for the Consistency rule; attempting to set up magic systems in a given realm that allow the World Rules to be broken is not allowed, as it conflicts directly with the World Rules (which are designed to be unbreakable). For example, creating a system that allows people to teleport between realms is not allowed, as inter-realm areas are inherently non-magical and so such systems would fail. Reporting Policy Violations If you see someone violating one of the rules stated above on the Realm-Mesh Reality Wiki, please let know on their message wall. Alternatively, if the policy violation is one that you would not want to publicly report to everyone on the wiki, please go to this wiki's Discord server (accessible through this link) and send one of the admins on Discord a private message there. (Admins can be designated on Discord through their Admin role, viewable by clicking on a user on Discord and seeing what roles that user possesses.) Rules for Handling Misbehavior Users who violate the main rules will be warned that they are violating the rules and will eventually be banned if they cause enough trouble. Users who make small-scale violations will be warned four times before being banned (in chat, warned three times, then kicked once, then chat-banned). Users who make greater violations or violate the rules after being banned for rule violations will get fewer warnings before being kicked or banned. The duration of the ban will depend on the severity of the offense, and how many times that user has been banned before. Violations that warrant four warnings include: *good-faith Constructiveness violations (users harming the wiki when they mean to be helping); *being mildly insulting (Civility violation); *good-faith Consistency violations (accidentally going against established works); *good-faith rating abuse (users unintentionally attaching an incorrect rating); *Neutrality violations; and *good-faith Creativity violations (attempting to make something original but failing). Violations that warrant fewer warnings include: *bad-faith Constructiveness violations (i.e. trolling or vandalism; this will receive only one warning); *harsher insults (three to one warnings, depending on the severity of the insults, as judged on a case-by-case basis; no warnings will be given for certain threats); *bad-faith Consistency violations (intentionally going against established works to annoy others or out of a lack of respect for others' works, these will receive only one warning); *bad-faith rating abuse (users intentionally attaching an incorrect rating with the intention of harming other users, these will receive only one warning); *Attribution violations (three warnings); and *bad-faith Creativity warnings (copying and pasting pages from other wikis onto this one as a form of spam, these will receive only one warning). Epilogue There, now you've read the rules. Enjoy the wiki!